nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:La Quotidienne
зOriginal name :P --OuWTB 18:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Mer's'''i! "Cotidianul" was misschien toch beter geweest? >:) --Bucurestean 18:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Mersie*. Denk 't :P --OuWTB 18:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Mersië :S --Bucurestean 18:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nee, dan is 't mersieë (spreek uit: mársjah zoiets). Dat is de datief van "mersie" (het bedankje). In iets als: "Bie het bedankje viel ik van m'n stoel" -> "Bie g'm mersieë vole 'ch ven miene stole." --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll finish the article soon... (my dog guinnea pig ate it) ^^ --Bucurestean 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LAZY : :P --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Is 't nu ook al een radiostation? --OuWTB 19:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, why, because of "stay tuned"? :D --Bucurestean 19:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ssjjjt :P --OuWTB 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Looks well! Nicely done. I am happy to see our press is thriving once again. 18:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :--> he's saying after one article (A) --Bucurestean 19:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It just looks well . 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Eigenlijk vind ik wel dat 'ie kinderen moet krijgen om de dynastie voort te zetten è, maar honderden.. --OuWTB 05:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :What is a Sickpit-phenomenon? Lars Washington 10:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Sickpit-phenomenon = "I don't know" --Bucurestean 15:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ik stem enkel op rood, omdat in Montfort 75% van de bevolking rood is :P Ik als halve Etsberger ben bruinharig :P --OuWTB 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Mwah, 'k heb het niet zo met rooien (A) --Bucurestean 16:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Gelukkig ben 'k maar niet rood dan è :P --OuWTB 16:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Vraagje, wanneer je mocht kiezen, rood of kaal, wat kies je dan? Ik dacht, beter rode Jan dan blode Jan Lars Washington 16:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rood, kun je nog altijd een kleuringje aan geven è :P --OuWTB 16:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ben wél benieuwd hoe Bucurestean erover denkt. Lars Washington 16:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rood of kaal? Ligt eraan, een afro bijv is altijd vet :P --Bucurestean 16:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wat is een afro? --Lars Washington 16:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::http://images.google.nl/images?hl=nl&source=hp&q=afro&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wi --Bucurestean 16:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: 16:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Lars Washington 16:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Bucurestean 16:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::A red afro? Mm.. --OuWTB 16:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Een pruik ?!--Lars Washington 16:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :)) --Bucurestean 16:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sven Plemming Je doet afbreuk aan de geloofwaardigheid van je gazet als ik eerlijk ben. --OuWTB 18:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Freedom of publishing :P --Bucurestean 18:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Freedom of speech (Geertje doet dat ook è :P) Je gazet is net zo'n damesroddelmagazijn waar niets in staat :P --OuWTB 18:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Or you're the only one to not recognise his death? :D --Bucurestean 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::He can still be active at landj è. --OuWTB 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::If he has died, I doubt he's still editing on landj :P --Bucurestean 18:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He hasn't died :P It was just a "list". He has now become a "kluizenaar" è, so he can concentrate on his poetry. --OuWTB 18:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So we've found an other buddy? :O --Bucurestean 18:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, he shot down his twin brother Mohammed. --OuWTB 18:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O, you mean Mohammed El Poponar (what was you're sockpuppet's name? :P) --Bucurestean 18:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes. Gustav has just confirmed this ;) --OuWTB 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hahahah :D Wat slecht :P --OuWTB 18:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : :)) --Bucurestean 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Tabloid or not, this newspaper is a real pleasure to read :) 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hahhaha :P --Bucurestean 18:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Because of the language mistakes, right ;) And the article about Anfii* --Bucurestean 18:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't give a narnja hahaha :P --Bucurestean 19:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a bad quote of the week :P Now I'm off -> swimming :'( --OuWTB 19:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: :( --Bucurestean 19:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't agree. It's quite good :) 19:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in my ''newspaper --Bucurestean 19:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Polls I like the polls. Perhaps you could make it this newspaper's "trademark". La Quotidienne, news and polls on a daily basis. 19:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. --Bucurestean 19:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooops "Afraid of" toch? -- 20:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :We (read: OWTB) should actually publish a gedichtenbundel of Anfii! :D -- 20:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::"Afraid of", indeed. And please guys, no more publishing of things by sockpuppets. Don't remind me of these sockpuppets, if you wish to leave that behind and move on as a free man. 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: (A) "Looks at OWTB, gives him a ;)" --Bucurestean 20:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: I actually meant a collection of existing poems written by Anfius... he's dead though, how do you expect him to write another one? --Bucurestean 20:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::You know what I mean guys. What already exists on the Plemming gang, exists; but I don't want you to write about new articles about him, or extend it visibly. Right? He shouldn't even be here, so don't exaggerate. 20:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: :O Why so suddenly this turning point. Just because I wrote an article in my newspaper? I hated him too, that's why I decided to create his death, like OWTB created his "birth", so we could finally end this Anfial chapter. --Bucurestean 20:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't misunderstand me. I'm fine with the article (in fact, I think of it as a good solution), but I hope you understand I don't want more and more on the guy. I kinda hate what happened, because it ruined the wiki for more than a year. I don't care too much if you publish some of "his" poems. Just don't elaborate on it. If we want good articles about sth or sb, let's then write new articles, or articles on decent existing people. Begrijp je? 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Of course, no problem. I didn't mean we should end up with even more articles about Plemming. --Bucurestean 20:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, then we understand each other. I don't want you to think you can't write newspaper articles on the Plemming dude or on anything else - I'm perfectly alright with the rumors and stories you write here . 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Is [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/11/15/magazine/15octomom-t.html?_r=1&hp this] you meant by "Yes, and get kids too, hundreds of kids like the Arabian sheiks"? 20:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, 14 is nothing. There was one Arabian sheik which had 14 wives and about 900 kids. A while ago in the news. Let me search... --Bucurestean 20:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I can imagine his |____| having fallen off... 20:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: The numbers can't be correct, probably around the 200. But I can't find it :S. Anyway, I've found this. It's not a sheikh though ;) --Bucurestean 20:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC)